Heat
by ShiniBarton
Summary: He shivered. He trembled. The fire spreading through his body was burning strongly, but not enough. It just wasn't hot enough.


Heat

--

Rating: M (definitely) for much smex and language

Pairings: KadajxRenoxCloudxVincent; KadajxReno, KadajxCloud, KadajxVincent, KadajxYazooxLoz

Summary: He shivered. He trembled. The fire spreading through his body was burning strongly, but not enough. It just wasn't hot enough.

Disclaimer: I own no characters, just the plot that attacked me one day.

Author's Note: Well, this is a little something I happened to think of one day. After two or three days, I finally shut myself in my room until I finished it and here it is. This is the somewhat-edited version. There is a lot of yaoi in this, so if you don't like it, then don't read it. To try and explain this a little (since you might be confused), the italicized paragraphs are flashbacks, the italicized sentences with the dashes around them (- insert words here-) is someone speaking, and normal italicized stuff are thoughts. Regular print stuffs are present events.

I think that's all the important stuff. Ask me about anything if it's still not clear. And my goodness, this is like my first angst-like tragedy piece. -gasp-

--

SB

* * *

He shivered. He trembled.

The fire spreading through his body was burning strongly, but not enough.

It just wasn't hot enough.

"You look sick. Are you okay, brother?"

Lying back on the bed, he managed a 'hm'. The fire was starting again, and he had a feeling that once this one started it would burn so much stronger than the rest.

"Loz and I are going out to get a few things, so we'll be back soon."

Perfect. Just what he wanted.

"Okay. I"ll be fine."

His brother nodded and headed out the room, shutting the door after him.

_Who should I call this time?_

The flame stewed into a small bonfire and he felt his lips tremble as he grabbed the phone. Dialing a number quickly, he fiddled with the zipper on his shirt.

"Yo."

He gulped.

"Hey, it's me."

There was silence, except for his exhale of cigarette smoke.

"You want it now?"

"Yeah... how long will you be?"

"About 5 minutes. Be ready for me."

He bit his lip and hung up the phone. That call was like pouring lighter fluid on his fire, and he was starting to go ablaze.

* * *

Formalities aside, the two dove at each other impatiently, lips biting and caressing all at once. The silver-haired boy was only in his boxers due to his... problem.

"Please Reno..." he whimpered. "I want you so much..."

Even though the redhead shuddered, he wasn't entirely sure whether it was from pleasure or disgust. The young boy had told him about his tendencies, a feeling that pushed all rational thought aside for a pulsing pleasure. How at times he ached to be filled, to be taken, and roughly used.

How the feeling turned him into a helpless zombie, and forced him to succumb to his desires.

God, I don't understand this... he thought as he pushed Kadaj on the cool bedsheets, faintly hearing the boy whisper and moan beneath him.

"AHHH! OH RENO!" he shouted, feeling that familiar warm mouth wrap around him and a finger enter him. He could feel a prick of pain, but more pleasure than anything.

"He called you too?"

Reno looked up to the doorway, seeing Cloud walk towards them shedding his clothes.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Kadaj thrashed around, moaning around the blonde as Reno pumped in and out of him relentlessly, just the way he needed it. The spiky-headed man was beneath him, doing the same to his steel-like length.

"God you're still tight," the Turk smacked his pale ass, knowing some end was around the corner when he gasped around Cloud's cock.

"Harder Reno! I want to cum!" the silver head cried, pushing his hips back to meet the brutal ones of his sometimes-lover.

Cloud sucked harder on the boy, tongue running up and down on the swollen flesh. He moaned as Kadaj went down even faster on his cock, and he could feel every whimper and groan the boy made.

"Am I too late?"

Everyone stopped to see a dark red cloak flying across the room.

Vincent made his way to the bed, running a hand through his dark silky hair.

Damn, he has to want it bad..., the redhead groaned as the dark man's tongue slid down his neck, making him stumble a little in his thrusts.

"How about we sit him up?" the man whispered huskily.

"Oh yes! FUCK!"

Cloud sucked in small breaths as the younger boy bounced happily in his lap. The teen was sucking on the redhead while the newcomer hummed around his almost-red erection.

"Come on, 'Daj," the redhead whispered, pushing his hips into the snug, wet cavern. "Suck it harder, yo."

The boy complied and tightened his lips around his member, moaning greedily. The redhead moaned a 'Fuck'.

"You taste good... so sinful and naughty, young one," Valentine murmured, moving his lips all over the shaft.

Kadaj grounded his plump ass into the blond's lap, shutting his eyes in pleasure as a hard smack crossed his bottom.

_So hot... it's so hot I feel dizzy!

* * *

_

"You close, babe?" Reno groaned in his ear, feeling his smaller hand tremble around his dick.

Cloud grasped the pale, slim hips in front of him, pistoning his hips forcefully. He could feel the end drawing close for him, coming like a bullet train.

"You like cock, don't you Kadaj?" the red-eyed man paused his sucking to lick at Cloud's fast-moving hard-on. The blonde groaned and slapped the boy's ass again.

"Come on, Cloud," the redhead sat up so he was level with the blonde and toyed with his ear. "Fill his ass, baby."

"OH SHIT!" Kadaj shouted and trembled, shaking tremendously. Valentine lapped up every drop of him, and Cloud came soon after when Reno happened to push a finger inside of him. A few forceful strokes had him and Vincent coming as well.

* * *

_"What did you call me here for?" Reno snapped irritably. "We're not exactly friends, if you remember right."_

_"I-I know..." the boy looked at the ground shamefully. "It's just..."_

_"... what's up with you, yo?" the redhead calmed down a little, cautiously taking a few steps toward the boy on the bed._

_"Have you ever touched yourself, Reno?"_

_Reno's eyes widened. Of all the questions to ask and all things to be wrong, that was the last thing he would've thought of._

_Sexual frustration._

_"Plenty of times, actually. Why?"_

_Green eyes looked up at him, and he spread his open legs wider._

_"... sometimes at night, I wake up with my boxers all sticky, or I'm so hard it hurts. I don't know... wh-what to do."_

_"Well, everyone has these things called 'wet dreams'. You're normally thinkin' dirty or dreamin' that you're getting laid, and your little friend here sometimes gets too wrapped up in your fantasy."_

_Being that the teen was only in a tank top and some boxers, Reno could see the conversation was having an effect on him._

_"It's not so hard to handle. After a while, you get used to it."_

_"W-what do I do?"_

_"Lay back and I'll show you."

* * *

_

_-The first fire begins.-_

* * *

_  
_

_Gasping and moaning wildly, Kadaj's fingers clawed at the sheets. The redhead's lips were doing so many wonderful things to his body, and his vision was hazy._

_Reaching the boy's erection, Reno licked his lips before swallowing the organ whole. The boy's eyes rolled back in his head and he choked back a scream. It felt like a black hole surrounded his member, and it was hellbent on sucking it away._

_"Reno! RENO!" he shouted, back arching to get deeper in that talented mouth._

_The Turk could feel the cries going straight to his groin, starting a problem of its own._

_And goddamn, the room felt like a fuckin' sauna._

_With a few more sucks the boy was screaming his name and filling his mouth. Reno swallowed smugly and crawled back on the bed. If he played his cards right..._

_"So? How was it?"_

_"...intense."_

_He chuckled and laid back, Kadaj still panting beside him._

_"Well look, you've got me hard now. Wanna return the favor?"

* * *

_

_-Almost put out, but finding enough oil to thrive on.-_

* * *

_It was Reno's turn to gasp and mewl in pleasure. The boy had claimed that he was a virgin, but no virgin ever turned him into a panting mess like this. He was going all over the place, sucking him at the tip for a second and then licking his way around, testing the new area._

_"Oh fuck yeah..." he sucked in a breath, feeling every throat vibration made._

_He wondered for a moment, if he could get more._

_"Hold on a sec, yo."_

_Kadaj blinked, and pulled away. Reno shuddered at the cool gust of air meeting his cock._

_"I know somethin' else we could do..." he whispered, licking his essence away from the boy's lips, smirking at his gasp. "...and it's even better than a blowjob."_

_If he had known he was the stimulus of the future situation, he would've stopped right there.

* * *

_

_-Stronger, the blaze is even stronger now.-_

* * *

_He asked the boy to pick his position, and he thought for a moment._

_"Does the shower count?"_

_Reno grinned and they hurried to the bathroom, quickly starting the water._

_A nice, wet fuck would be hot._

_When the temperature was deemed safe, the redhead pulled the silver-haired boy in the stall after throwing his hair tie on the counter._

_Their first actual kiss, started by Kadaj, was in there too._

_Pushed back to the wall, the boy let his fingers trail down that muscled porcelain back. Loving how it rippeld at the tips._

_"Well," the Turk smirked, "who would guess that you got a bottle of lube lyin' around in here?"_

_Kadaj blinked as Reno coated his fingers in some gel. Hm, where did that come from?..._

_"Relax," the older whispered, before the teen felt a finger curling inside him._

_"Ah!" he gripped the redhead's shoulders. Reno kissed him hard to distract him._

_Next were two fingers. Then three. And with the third, Reno made Kadaj scream even louder than before. Goodness, so sensitive._

_"I... I think I'm ready, Reno..." the boy whispered, playing with the small hoop in the man's ear._

_Smiling, he brought one slim leg up to his hip to curl around his waist. In turn, Kadaj pulled him closer and hissed as he pushed his way inside of him._

_"Fuck, you feel so good..." Reno moaned and kissed the boy's neck, giving him a second to adjust. When his breathing had evened out, he pushed against the redhead and kissed his ear. Reno nodded and started to rock slowly, letting the boy get used to his size and the feel. He looked into dilated emerald eyes and the arms around his neck trembled._

_"H-harder, give it to me... oh Reno," the boy moaned wantonly, craning his head back to let the redhead kiss along the smooth column of flesh. Agreeing to the tempo change, the Turk rocked harder and harder, grinning at the gasps and curses slipping from Kadaj's sweet lips._

_"You feel so good ins--ah!--ide me!" he groaned, looking at the redhead coyly and knowing that it was driving him crazy._

_-Not even a whole firehouse could put out this fire.-_

_With every forceful thrust Kadaj whimpered, clawed, moaned, and whispered. Said little dirty things that had Reno fucking him out of his mind._

_"I want to...inside you..." the redhead panted into his ear, now holding both of his legs up at the boy's demand._

_"Oh yes... fuck! Please, Reno! I want to feel you cum!"_

_That last statement was the Turk's undoing. Gasping deeply, he shivered as he let go inside the boy, and he felt him arch against his chest. Kadaj screamed again as Reno stroked him off hard, coming with a violent tremor racking his body.

* * *

_

_-All that's left is heat... and the memory of sins.-_

Crossing cuddling out, the men agreed to a shower. Still recovering from the aftershocks of completion, the shower was silent, save for the rushing water. Besides the few lingering touches and hitched breaths, it was back to the way it was.

For now.

"_I said I don't know where your Mother is," the blonde said icily, glaring daggers with his aqua eyes._

_"You're lying!" Kadaj yelled, eyes screwing shut in anger. "Why won't you tell me where she is?!"_

_And suddenly, looking at the blonde through slit eyes, the rage was replaced with something. Something hot, something familiar, and something else._

_In his momentary lapse of insanity, images rushed through his blurred mind. Specifically the ones of his lone nighttime activities, his run-in with the Turk and the loss of his innocence, pictures of him arched off his bed painfully with his mouth wide, face flushed, and hands between his legs._

_Why? Why now, of all times, would this come flooding back?_

_Cloud looked at the boy, the bitterness dissipating and leaving his green eyes empty and emotionless._

_"Kada--?" his question was cut quite short as the boy sprung on him, pinning him to the ground and looking down at him._

_"I don't k-know what's wrong with me..." he whispered, hands holding down Cloud's shoulders shaking. "I can't think straight anymore..."_

_"What are you-- mmph!" Cloud was cut short again as the boy crushed his lips to the other's, pulling down the zipper on his suit._

_"Please..." he whimpered, a deep flush spreading across his cheeks, head bent towards the older's ear. "I need you to fuck me."_

_Blue eyes blinked confusedly, then widened as the boy started grinding against him like a man possessed. Moving his perfectly rounded ass against his growing erection.

* * *

_

_-A spark. All it takes is one little spark.-

* * *

_

_Against his better judgment, Cloud rolled over so Kadaj was beneath him, looking up at him in a daze._

_He's really not in his right mind..._

_Sitting up so he could pull off his shirt, he could feel the boy's hard cock pressed up against him. Tossing it close enough to find later, he was pulled back into a hurried kiss, long fingers sliding through his spiky hair. He pulled the boy up to get him out of his suit, really noticing how much he looked like the one-winged angel. Pale, moon-colored skin started to glisten with sweat as he nibbled on his neck, shuddering as the teen could not keep his hips still. Kadaj quickly unbuckled his pants and slid his hand inside, wrapping his hand around the hard flesh trapped inside blue cotton boxers._

_"Oh shit," the blond hissed, fighting to keep his eyes open. Tugging a pink nipple, he watched as a curtain of silver hair whipped back, plush lips releasing moans and whimpers of his name.

* * *

_

_-The orange and red are now distinct. You can feel the heat in the air.-

* * *

_

_"Oh yes! Right there!" the teen gasped as pink lips took in his weeping manhood. Even biting his lip wasn't going to keep him quiet. At least, not for long._

_He nearly sprang off the ground when his brother suddenly entered two wet fingers inside him._

_"Fuck me, Cloud! Oh fuck!"_

_Groaning around the now-soaked length, Cloud looked down at the boy beneath him, so horny, demanding and wanting._

_What had happened to make him like this?_

_"Take me," was the sudden husky murmur in his ear, "I want to feel you..."_

_The blue-eyed man pulled the boy on top of him and dropped him on his cock, cursing as the boy moaned in a helpless frenzy, grinding against the intrusion._

_"Ride me."

* * *

_

_-Consuming everything, leaving nothing untouched. Everything is burned.-

* * *

_

_The blonde bit back his moans with all his self-restraint. He wasn't really okay with what he was doing, and knowing how far along this was, he could only tell himself over and over that he wasn't enjoying this._

_He sincerely wasn't taking any pleasure in watching this young boy ride his cock, perfect hips slapping against his inner thighs when he dropped down and kiss-swollen lips trying to bring in much-needed air._

_Or the tight heat clamping and spasming around him, driving him to the point of madness._

_"... so deep inside me... I-- AHH!"_

_Kadaj had found his sweet spot, crying out even more._

_"Stroke me," he groaned to Cloud, "I'm so close..."_

_Cloud took his leaking erection in a loose grip, knowing it was enough to tease but not enough to please._

_"Cloud! Touch me-- OH SHIT!!"_

_The blond grazed his short nails against the twitching organ, and shuddered as the boy slammed his hips down once more. Tossing his head back gloriously, gasping for air, the boy looked freshly fucked if you looked at him._

_Managing to still move through his tremors, he rolled his hips against the blonde, wanting to feel everything he had to offer._

_"Let me feel you inside me, oh please brother..." he groaned deliciously._

_And he could only comply.

* * *

_

_-Burning brighter than any star, it glows. And then disappears once again.-_

"Where is she?" Kadaj growled, ready to attack if the redhead charged at him.

"Don't you get tired of repeating yourself?" Reno sneered, holding his EMR on his shoulder.

"Or should I ask your precious Rufus where she is?" the boy sneered back, enjoying how Reno's lips curled in anger.

"Fuck you!" the Turk charged, swinging hard against the remnant's sword.

Their weapons clashed for what seemed like forever, until Kadaj finally swung hard enough to knock Reno on his back. He kneeled over the redhead, sword at his throat.

Green eyes looked into green eyes intensely, waiting for the other to make the move. They were quietly gasping for breath, and then...

Reno looked deeper into those eyes, and he could see something vaguely familiar.

Desire.

* * *

_-So, we start all over again. Waiting for the right moment to burn.-_

* * *

_He was going somewhere. Suffocating as his mind surged and colors swirled his vision like paint._

_Gasping for breath, blank eyes took in the opening of a cave. Leaning against a blinding white tree, his legs started walking towards it._

_He needed it bad. He wanted to be taken so much, and he was already hard by the mere thought of someone abusing him to the point of an almost painful climax._

_Then he was walking inside, not being able to see an inch in front of his face in the overtaking darkness._

_"What are you doing here?"

* * *

_

_-Is that a spark? Can you give me a light?-_

Suddenly Kadaj's head started hurting, so much that he dropped the sword. A voice was calling to him, but he knew this was not his Mother's. It was almost a whisper, but he could hear the words good enough. He winced as he clutched his head.

_Let him take you. Let him claim you again. Scream his name like you do almost every night._

"What the hell?" the Turk said more to himself than the other. It sounded like Kadaj was... talking to someone. Being that the two were in a more secluded of Midgar, there was no one else around. His brothers took off after Elena and Rude hours ago and he hadn't seen them since.

"Reno..." he heard him whisper. "...oh Reno."

Instantly Reno's mind flashed back to the day when he first heard the boy utter those words, the day he deemed cursed and 'fucked up'.

It was fucked up alright, but not the way he thought it.

_My fuckin' God..._ the Turk shut his eyes, remembering how he had been the first (or so he said, but somehow he still questioned that) to take that body lying atop of him. Faces twisted in pure pleasure and bodies yearning for touches, not caring that their coupling was something that wasn't supposed to and should never had happened.

Looking up at him, the redhead could see that exact same look in the boy's eyes.

The need to be taken.

* * *

_-I feel so much stronger now. Strong enough to take over.-_

* * *

_It was Vincent. Those red eyes were staring at him in a mix of curiosity, caution, and amazement._

_"I don't know..." he grabbed his head, shaking it as if to throw something out. "I don't know w-where I am."_

_The dark man walked closer, now sensing that something wasn't right._

_Was this a trap? Or had the boy's mother complex finally gotten the best of him?_

_Kadaj then looked into the man's red eyes, carefully guarded but showing a bit of concern._

_'You're nothing but a whore,' something said to the remnant, 'and you want to be taken. So let him take you. Let him fuck you until you can't stand.'_

_"Kadaj?" Valentine whispered softly, seeing the boy tremble before him._

_"I... want you to fuck me..."

* * *

_

_-A speck of orange. Tinges of red and yellow.-

* * *

_

They nearly hit 100 to get to Reno's apartment (it was a lot closer), barely being able to keep their hands to themselves. Kadaj's gasps and whimpers weren't helping the redhead unlock the door any faster either.

Somehow the Turk managed to get them to his bedroom, peeling off their clothes as they stumbled there.

_I don't get this! What the fuck is his problem?_ the redhead thought, kissing down the boy's neck to mark him. Kadaj arched into him with a loud moan.

"Please! I need you inside me!"

Shivering and forcing himself not to react, he continued his torture. Suckling his nipples until they stood up perfectly. Moving his knee just enough against the rock solid cock, the flesh waiting to be touched. Licking his way down to short silver hair and breathing slightly against the base of his member.

All the while, the remnant groaned and moaned, begging for his release.

* * *

_-It's so hot. I can melt flesh with my flames.-_

* * *

_"You what?" Vincent was sure he heard the boy wrong. He couldn't have possibly said what he thought he said._

_"Can you feel me, Vincent?" he took the man's hand and brought it between his legs, and shivered as his fingertips trailed over his erection. "Make it go away. Please... take me."_

_Could he battle with his morals on this? Could he not feel bad for taking advantage of him while he wasn't in his right mind?_

_"... come this way."_

* * *

_-Smoldering hands. Heated licks of power.-_

* * *

Rolling Kadaj on his side, the Turk raised one of his legs and pushed in, hissing as that tightness gripped him once again. The silver-haired boy gasped, nipping Reno's bottom lip. The two started to rock, creating a rhythm that would soon be satisfying for the both of them.

"Oh God yes..." he heard the boy whisper. "It's so g-good!"

Reno wasn't going to last too long. With the boy whispering such obscene things against his lips and that bittersweet heat his cock was thrusting in, this was going to be one hell of an orgasm.

"Are you close, Reno? Am I tight enough for you?"

The redhead shivered, speeding his thrusts.

"Tight enough, I promise you. Oh fuck..."

Soon both were gasping every second, the thrusts and stroking getting the best of them. Reno hit his sweet spot dead-on.

"I'm gonna--!" Kadaj choked on Reno's name as he came, white hot seed coloring his chest, his lips, and Reno's too. "Fuck..."

Reno moaned and filled the boy, coming like his first time all over again.

Reno licked his lips and then Kadaj's, the boy pulling him into a wet hot kiss.

_And tomorrow, he'll act like nothing happened at all.

* * *

_

_-One is out. Where's the other heat?-_

* * *

_Kadaj pulled at his handcuffs, moaning as Vince prepared him thoroughly. He would've told him he didn't need it, but he liked the touches well enough._

_"Are you ready for me, Kadaj?" the red-eyed man asked, staring down at him. The boy whimpered as he felt the head of his cock push inside._

_"Oh yes... oh God yes..."_

_Valentine bit his lip. It had been a while since he had taken anyone, and the heat was almost suffocating him (in a good way). He loved it... and hated it._

_Clouded green eyes stared at the man thrusting inside of him, black hair swinging with him and gasping slightly. He was extremely beautiful._

_"You're so big! Oh I love it!" the boy gasped, moaning the man's name as he pushed harder._

_The remnant's words made him want to fuck his mouth again, knowing it was good for it. He nearly blacked out at that sweet mouth sucking him dry. Then again, so did Kadaj when Vincent had sucked him._

_The teen arched his back as Valentine found his prostate, hitting it with every thrust._

_Vincent swallowed his scream when he kissed him, still pushing inside of him as he came all over their heaving chests._

_The ex-Turk sucked in a breath as Kadaj clamped down tightly on him, causing him to come inside._

_Breathing harshly, the boy swiped a finger through his release, licking his finger and gasping as the man kissed him roughly, as if wanting a taste.

* * *

_

_-Can't take enough heat. But I"m out for now.-_

* * *

Reno sat back on his headboard, a cigarette between his lips. Kadaj was curled up by his side sleeping soundly.

How could he go to work tomorrow with all this on his chest? Taking advantage of a possibly insane boy... even in his opinion, it was wrong.

The sex was great, he would admit that much. But this was someone he was supposed to hate... someone he was supposed to kill. What could have happened to him to turn into a sex-craving zombie?

The Turk also cursed himself for giving in so easily. He hadn't gotten laid in a while before the teen called him over. A man's libido is a very sensitive thing to handle, but even if, there has to be some stopping point.

"You awake?" he heard the boy whisper.

"Yeah."

"...I guess I should be going."

"I'd advise you to take a shower first, yo. You know where the towels are."

Reno stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray and felt the boy move closer to him.

"I'm sorry," Kadaj whispered. "I... shouldn't be using you like this."

"I'm glad you know that."

* * *

_-Will I ever be lit again? Burn to make you shudder.-_

* * *

_Laying on the man's bed, he sighed. He had fallen asleep against Vincent's chest, and the man was holding him by the waist._

_Damn it, this had to stop. Whatever was happening to him, it had to stop!_

_But _what_ was it??_

_"You're awake."_

_He blinked at the soft whisper ghosting into his ear._

_"Yes."_

_"Are you leaving now?"_

_"I guess I should be going. My brothers will be wondering where I am."_

_"There's a small hotspring down the hall, if you want a bath."_

_He nodded and stood._

* * *

_-Don't tease me. I'll burn you alive.-_

* * *

"I don't mean to do any of this!" he growled, angry at the redhead's remark.

Reno ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I'll admit, I may be an asshole. But having some kid as my fuck-buddy, my enemy at that, is starting to take a toll on my barely-there morals."

The younger boy blinked at the redhead's words.

"Somedays when I see you, I see a strong boy fightin' for what he wants. And then, when you get like... that, then all I see is boy with no control over his hormones, yo. I've seen prostitutes with more restraint than you."

Kadaj looked down, now feeling ashamed.

"And then I start thinkin', 'He doesn't know what he's doin'. So what the hell am I doin'? What the hell does that make me?'"

"... I've done it to Cloud. And Vincent."

Reno's eyes widened.

"Huh, can't be satifsfied with only me?"

"I just..." his voice quivered, and he mentally cursed himself for being weak. "...I can't control myself, and I need it. Some nights when I'm alone... I'll stroke myself, whispering your name, or one of their names. And then think, 'Why do I do this to them? Do they pity me for not having any control? Are they just doing this as a favor to me?'"

A tear fell down his pale cheek, and he gasped when the Turk sighed and wiped it away.

* * *

_-Warmer and warmer. Shall we start again?-_

* * *

"I didn't mean to make you cry, yo," the older man whispered, staring at the floor as glassy green eyes looked at him. "I don't like seein' people cry. I also don't like fuck-buddies... it's like a bad play on people's emotions and insecurities. Usin' them for your own selfish fuckin' reasons..."

Kadaj sniffled and wiped at his eyes.

"Let's get you washed up, yo," Reno stood and extended a hand to the boy. Kadaj looked at it for a second before taking it and following the man to the bathroom.

* * *

_-Such a tease. Don't make me wait to live.-_

* * *

Reno washed the boy's back gently, pushing soaked silver hair over his shoulder. The boy sat between his legs, and the Turk was trying to make the ache between his legs go away. Knowing the remnant it wouldn't be too long before he was back in his bed again.

But he certainly wasn't expecting the boy to turn around and go down on him.

"W-what the fuck are ya doin'??" he shrieked, grabbing the boy's head.

He said something that sounded, or rather felt, like 'Apologizing', and Reno groaned. There was that tongue, doing some damn sinful but heavenly things to his cock.

"It's only fair if I make you feel good, right?" the teen whispered, kissing up the side of the shaft before taking it all back in.

* * *

_-I need to tear down your soul. Burn it to ashes.-_

* * *

The redhead moaned into the sloppy kiss, shivering to the core. Kadaj was sure as hell making good on his promise of making him feel good. He felt like he was going to explode if he didn't come soon.

Licking down the Turk's neck, the teen ran a finger from the base of Reno's cock to his entrance, shaking as the older man shouted his name.

Suddenly the heat was gone, and Reno opened his eyes. Green eyes widened and nearly rolled back in his head when they saw the orgasmic sight before him.

Kadaj was touching himself.

It was almost as if he wasn't there. Stroking his cock and pinching a nipple, the boy gasped Reno's name, whispering other little dirty things along with it.

* * *

_-I want you. Let me burn you alive.-_

* * *

_He was panting. Breathing ever so harshly._

_Where were his... 'caretakers' when he needed them?_

_The blonde had deliveries, the redhead had a job, and he didn't know how to get to the red-eyed man if he wanted to._

_Well, his hands would just have to do.

* * *

_

_-So you wish to light me yourself. How nice of you.-

* * *

_

_Pulling his shirt in his mouth to stifle his cries (but how much good would that do, honestly?), he pulled down his boxers and grabbed his cock. He was leaking and rock hard, almost painful hard._

_Eyes screwed shut, he moved his hand in smooth strokes, imagining it was one of his three sometimes-lovers. Reno would be driving him insane with his little breathe-suck technique by now (another gasp and shiver)... Cloud would be stroking and kissing him (a quiet moan)... and Vincent? (Extra shivers here)_

_He would probably be grinding against him and prepping his entrance.

* * *

_

_-Not quite as hot, but it'll do. I'll burn up anyway.-

* * *

_

Reno still couldn't believe his eyes. He was sure this was all some illusion, but he sure as fuck wasn't going to close them to double-check.

The remnant was moaning his name, just so passionately, bach arched into the water to add a little more beauty to the picture.

When one slender finger slid inside of him, he was finished.

Simple as that.

* * *

_-From all directions, I simmer. Lightly, ever so teasing.-_

* * *

_The pressure was collecting in his belly, and he knew he wouldn't be much longer._

_At this point, Reno would probably have him on his back, kissing him and fucking him._

_(A hurried gasp is let forth.)_

_Cloud liked him riding on top since he loved his ass._

_(Now a deep moan and arching of the back.)_

_And Vincent (oh Vince...) like him on his hands and knees so he could grab those rounded hips of his._

_(Was that a 'oh fuck'? A gasp of all three names? Or was your cum spurting out angrily by this point?)

* * *

_

_-My purpose is simple. I want to live... and take your life.-

* * *

_

Kadaj gave a strangled moan of something like 'it's so good' before coming, body twisting in nothing short of erotic satisfaction. Some of him went in the water, most of it went all over his hand, and some managed to reach the redhead's thigh, even.

Reno had to get a taste.

Yanking the boy to him, he lapped up everything, feeling the boy shaking as he did so.

Damn... he tasted good.

Somehow, still pure and innocent.

* * *

_-I live with you. I breathe with you.-_

* * *

Now standing, the two washed each other all over again, ridding their bodies of their latest climaxes. They could barely keep their hands off each other, or their lips.

Kadaj because he liked how soft the Turk's lips and body were (so smooth but powerful, like the other two) and that wide strip of red hair looked so beautiful dripping wet. And he was being especially gentle with him.

Reno because the boy was just fuckin' _amazing_, and so beautiful, and too delicious to not make a lasting impression on his taste buds. He just felt good all pressed into him, too.

_Could there be something more to this?_ the teen thought, sighing as Reno's tender fingers grazed his neck (probably the most erogenous place on his body).

* * *

_-I read into your every move. I know how you like it hot.-_

* * *

_He gasped for breath, feeling somewhat better now that the pain had gone away. But it felt somewhat different... doing it himself._

_Vincent seemed to like cuddling him, embracing him against his more-than-warm chest._

_Cloud still liked to kiss and grope, even after reaching their peaks._

_And he somewhat looked forward to the smell of cigarettes after sex some nights before the usual shower._

* * *

_-Belonging to you, you belong to no one. I am yours to never enslave.-_

* * *

"He just left you?"

"Yeah..."

Reno slid into some black boxers before sitting on his bed.

"Have you seen him talk to himself?"

He heard the blond sigh over the phone.

"Yeah. I don't know what's up with him. It's almost like he becomes a totally different person...someone driven by overwhelming desire."

"You got a point, Spike."

* * *

_-Are you close? You want to burn?-_

* * *

Kadaj silently shut the front door, sighing to himself. His senses were still on overload from that invigorating shower.

Then suddenly... he heard a noise. So quiet that if he hadn't heard it again (but slightly louder), he would've thought he was hallucinating.

Tip-toeing towards the sound, he realized it was coming from Yazoo's room.

"Please!" he heard a hiss. "I need you, brother!"

* * *

_-I'm a flame. I spread to the ones you love.-_

* * *

Kadaj stared in the crack in the door, eyes widening in horror and shock.

Loz was fucking Yazoo.

* * *

_-They can feel your heat. How close you are to me.-_

* * *

He could see his older brother's long hair fanned behind him on the sheets as he squirmed and writhed under Loz.

Was it possible they were going through the same thing he was? Were they also being chased by that voice?

Soon Yazoo screamed and climaxed, and then Loz, and then they just embraced before kissing deeply, one that went beyond the line of brotherly love.

"I-I'm sorry, brother," he heard the long-haired boy whisper. "We shouldn't be doing this. I wonder if Kadaj... if the same thing is happening to him..."

The teen gasped quietly and wondered whether he should go in and confront them.

* * *

_-You can't hide from me, love. I'll kill you either way.-_

* * *

"I've heard him in his room sometimes..." Loz whispered, and Kadaj stopped breathing.

_T-they've heard me? How many times??_

"And that voice wanted me to go in his room and take him, but I couldn't. I just couldn't do it."

"We'll have to talk to him about it sooner or later," Yazoo decided. "We need to find some way to stop whatever this is."

"Yeah, tomorrow. I'm sleepy."

"Alright then, goodnight, my brother."

The two kissed again and shut off the lamp.

_Why is my chest hurting so?

* * *

_

_-Soon you'll be overtaken by heat. So much that you'll die.-_

* * *

_At least now I know why there was lube in the shower..._

But there was a new throbbing in his chest. Seeing his brothers locked together in such intimacy almost made him feel left out, but he had Reno. And Vincent and Cloud.

So if it wasn't that, then what was it?

And it intesnified when they climaxed. Could it be that...he wanted to join them? Experience the high that only such activities could bring with them?

* * *

_-Let me burn. Let me out.-_

* * *

The next day, the three brothers were too drained to do much of anything else besides rest. Kadaj wanted to, but it seemed that the whisper wouldn't let him be. It was becoming so much more pestering as of late, telling him of his dark desires every chance it could get.

He tried to fight it. Tried to be that strong boy Reno mentioned.

But in the end, he only tired himself more.

* * *

_-It's almost time. I want to take it all from you.-_

* * *

That awful splitting headache returned, and he cringed in pain. God, when would it all fucking stop and go away?

* * *

_-Call. You hear my calling, love.-_

* * *

At Tifa's demand, the blonde was off work for a week. He had been acting too funny, she said, and he looked really distraught about something.

How was he supposed to look when his thoughts revolved around the young remnant? At times seeing the teen snarling at him with sword in hand, but most times with his face contorted in the rawest pleasure, screaming his name and begging in the most orgasmic way possible.

And his phone call with the Turk kind of comforted him, but bothered him.

So he wasn't alone in his confusion. But the other two were just as lost as he was.

* * *

_-Come home to me. I want to see you broken.-_

* * *

How many times had they taken him, without truly knowing the gravity of the situation? Something was going on, he knew that much, but it scared him that he didn't know what that _something_ was.

All of them be damned for giving in so easily. It had startled him so much when the boy came onto him, somehow making all his defenses drop in an instant to let in a sinful ecstastic rush.

* * *

_-I can taste it. I can taste you on my lips.-_

* * *

Suddenly Kadaj felt as if his body were possessed and he was being thrown out of it. He was getting up and walking to his brothers' room.

_Why can't I stop myself? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME??_

He pushed the door open and saw the two of them looking at him, almost as if expecting him.

Yazoo? Loz?

"Come, little brother," Yazoo coaxed gently.

* * *

_-I must wait no longer. I can't wait anymore.-_

* * *

Soon the three brothers were naked and sweating, frantic rushed kisses passed around and quiet whimpers let forth. Kadaj watched the scene unfold before him from the darkness, and he cried in anguish.

He was helpless.

* * *

_-Oh yes. Break into small pieces, love.-_

* * *

He could see the two pairs of identical green eyes looking just like his, empty and clear. He gasped as Loz took him in his mouth, and groaned when he gasped as Yazoo pushed inside of him.

So many different positions, but the same touches remained. One moment he was fucking Loz, the next Yazoo was buried deep inside him, and then the next he was being bounced on Loz's manhood.

The burn was returning with force.

* * *

_-I am set to return. To burn and take what is rightfully mine.-_

* * *

The thrusts and sucks and sounds of pleasure grew more frenzied and passionate, and Kadaj could see they were all close. Just a little more, and they would be over the top.

In the blink of an eye, all three boys gasped as they came, and then the room was filled with a blinding light.

_What's going on?? BROTHERS!?

* * *

_

_-So good to be back. Take my place and watch the suffering.-_

* * *

Green eyes widened in pain and horror.

Their bodies were lying on the floor, and they were screaming.

"Get up! GET UP!" he screamed to the emptiness, tears rapidly falling from his eyes.

Three small emerald orbs came up from each of their twisting torsos, merging and creating one ball. It flew to a massive black hole in the corner of the room, and then it all disappeared.

Kadaj was grasping his head in agony, a shrill sound echoing throughout the image before him.

Then the picture came back and he turned to look. Then screamed as he saw their bodies fading away.

"NOO! STOP IT!"

His screams were answered by a deep chuckle, and he froze.

And the last thing he saw was a swish of long silver hair.

* * *

That's all, folks. Thanks for reading, and please drop a review on your way out. Good criticism appreciated.

--

SB :)


End file.
